


The Squad

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season: pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watchers Council is prepared for almost any scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Squad

By day it was mostly cigarettes and poker. But at night it became all about guns, poisons, knives, fire, and black leather. At night they became ruthless, and incredibly scary. The most dangerously efficient team you could hope for.

She didn't understand, at first.  
But then Mr Matthews explained it to her, and it all became perfectly clear.

They came in to report - _strode_ in, rather, tracking mud across the carpet. They dropped some bloodied weapons onto the table, gave some wildly obscure information, made some rather off-colour jokes, and then… strode straight back out.

"Mr Matthews?"  
"Ah, Jocelyn. What did you think of the Squad?"  
She sat down, tentatively. "Um… sir… what do they do?"  
Mr Matthews looked at her. "I'm not sure I understand the question, Jocelyn."  
"Well… are they Watchers?"  
"The existence of the Watchers Council is a closely guarded secret. You will find very few people walking these corridors who are _not_ Watchers."  
"They don't research, though."  
"No."  
"They don't research, they don't train Potentials, or monitor mystical events, or learn languages, or check prophecies, or track down obscure texts… They don't do any of it."  
"No, Jocelyn, they don't." Mr Matthews cleared his throat. "The Watchers Council has many important facets. We dedicate our lives to fighting the forces of darkness. And the Squad are one of our most necessary tools in that fight."  
"But, fighting… isn't that why we have Slayers?"  
He smiled genially at her. "Obviously. But someone has to fight _them_."


End file.
